


The girl who got vexed

by Thecaged_bird



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecaged_bird/pseuds/Thecaged_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyric is a couple hundred year old sylph, who happens to work for the blood king a.k.a Trick. Now back a couple centuries ago when lyric had to choose between light or dark fae. The blood king wrote in his book of blood that she would choose both light and dark fae and become a spy for the blood king and to help keep peace among sides. Now modern times Lyric has just gotten home from a year long undercover mission for the detectives, only to find out that a women named Bo has taken neither dark or light fae. Throw in a little romance with a man that's dark fae called Vex and you got yourself a fairytale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The girl who got vexed

Chapter One 

Lyric looked around the station hoping to see her partners Dyson and Hale they promised they be here to welcome her back but of course they were not here, her guess was they we at the Dal. Lyric was pissed she had just gotten back from an undercover mission for the police department and she missed a whole years worth of fae gossip. She decided to just leave and change out of her work clothes and into something more relaxed before she went to the Dol.  
Changing into a fluffy skirt, a simple gray indie style shirt and a pair of black heel ankle boots with her blonde hair falling into place she looked beautiful, but that was expected of a sylph almost as beautiful as a nymph.  
Lyric heads over into the Dal and as soon as she opens the door she hears a gruff voice shout "Sanctuary!" She knew that voice from any beaten path it was her friend Dyson.  
Then as soon as she walked up to the bar table, she heard another voice, "Didn't you hear me he called sanctuary everyone out i said."  
"Oh your gonna kick me out Trick how mean." She pouted.

"Oh my goodness, Lyric so good to see you but were in kinda a situation you wouldn't mind helping out would you?" Trick asks.  
"Trick it would be my honor, now what happened?" Lyric says as she grabs a shot glass and a bottle of vodka from behind the counter.  
"Well we don't know exactly all we know is Dyson woke up with blood on him and a dead dark fae." A women with brown hair speaks up.

"Oh hi who are you and whos your friend?" she asks.  
" Sorry im Bo this is kenzi."

Lyric smiles,"well i'm Lyric, Bo are you light or dark fae?" 

"Neither actually." Bo states with a proud smile

"Oh that is so cool unfortunately i'm both dark and light fae. Now we can chat up later what or where do we need to go to clear Dyson's name?" Lyric states.

Bo hops off the stool, and turns to Lyric, "Right well the man that owns the bar is the one we should talk to along with the human girl and styles."

"Well what are we waiting for let's go." Lyric says as she starts to walk out of the bar with kenzi and Bo.

 

~Time skip~

The music was loud it could be heard way before you entered the goth bar. There were humans and fae but most were wearing black get ups. Bo, Kenzi and Lyric stopped to talk the plan on who's talking to who.  
" Alright since i'm really not fond of Vex Lyric can you talk to him? I will talk to styles and kenzie see if you can locate porchia."

"Sounds good to me." Lyric says before walking off into the crowd to find Vex. She keep walking until she finds a bouncer to talk to, she walks up to him and taps his shoulder the big built bouncer turns around.  
"yes miss what is it?" He questions in annoyance.  
Lyric becomes flirty hoping it might just work. "Well I was wondering where a man named Vex might be surely a big muscular man like yourself should know?"   
He laughs, "Ya I know where he is why do you need to see him?"

Lyric smiles at the bouncer, "Well I think that is my business and none of your own." A hint of threatening coming through.  
The bouncer steps forward " Listen here miss I can throw you out of here right now..."

Suddenly a hot man with a tattoo under his left eye appears, "Now Now Mike calm down, a pretty little thing like her means no harm to me and if she did I could handle it." His british accent coming through. Lyric blushed a bit, and smiled at the man she now knew was Vex. he was better looking than she expected, although she wasn't expecting a lot of things.


End file.
